Blog użytkownika:Draco Bellator 0521/Legenda Ariena.tom 1.walka żywiołów
UWAGA MOŻECIE PISAĆ W KOMENTARZACH IMIONA DLA POSTACI, MUSICIE NAPISAĆ ŻYWIOŁ KTÓRYM BĘDZIE WŁADAĆ, IMIĘ KOLOR WŁOSÓW OCZU I UBRANIA ORAZ BROŃ KTÓRĄ BĘDZIE WALCZYŁ WIĘCEJ INFORMACJI W KOMENTARZACH pisząc to opowiadanie wzorowałem się na-anime dragon ball, książce Harry Potter, Prolog Kilka stuleci temu żyła grupa wojowników żywiołów o nadprzyrodzonych mocach-lodu,ognia,natury,ziemi,czasu,wiatru,wody i mroku.Lecz jeden z nich chciał czegoś więcej nisz moc jednego żywiołu, Raywen mistrz mroku, uważał że jest najpotężniejszym wojownikiem żywiołów i zasługuje na wszystkie moce.Inni sprzeciwili mu się lecz to co mówił częściowo było prawdą,był najpotężniejszym wojownikiem żywiołów i pokonał innych bez problemu a potem zabrał część ich mocy za pomocą klejnotów dusz i za pomocą sił żywiołów zbudował zamek na latającej wyspie.wojownicy żywiołów zebrali siedem magicznych smoczych kul i wezwali magicznego smoka Szen Longa spełniającego dwa życzenia tego kto go przyzwie. Jakie jest twoje życzenie? zapytał szen long Chcemy by w mieście zwanym litlle winging na ulicy priwet driw mod numerem czwartym pod koniec sierpnia urodził się chłopiec o imieniu Arien... Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione. powiedział Szen Long. Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem. oburzył się Kimiko mistrz ognia. Masz jeszcze jedno życzenie. powiedział Szen Long Wskrześmy Lokira podsunoł Altair mistrz ziemi. Nie, powiedział stanowczo Kimiko. jeśli to zrobimy chłopiec nie będzie miał mocy i nie pokona Raywewna. Szen Long może go pokonać. powiedziała Cori,mistrzyni wody i lodu.PS.Comiki mistrzyni wody złączyła się z Riom mistrzynią lodu by zwiększyć swą moc i pokonać Raiwena ale to nie podziałało i powstała Cori. Szen Long nie może zabijać. przypomniałą Shanti, mistszyni wiatru. Chce żeby Arien dostał część naszych mocy powiedział Kimiko Twoje życzenie zostało spełnione. powiedział Szen Long. Część 1 początek szkolenia Rozdiał 1 Szkolenie Jedenaście lat później chłopiec o imieniu Arien trafił do sierocińca bo gdy wyszedł się przewietrzyć w jego dom uderzył piorun.Lecz to nie wszystko ponieważ po tygodniu w sierocińcu wybuchł pożar akurat kiedy poszedł do lasu. Gdy siedział w dziurze wykopanej w korzeniach dżewa która słurzyuła mu za dom od czasu gdy wygnano go z litle winging za przynoszenie karzdemu pecha, usłyszał głos wołający go i pukanie w kamień który służył mu za drzwi. Kto tam? krzyknął zdziwiony Arien odsuwając kamień lecz to co zobaczył zdziwiło go bardziej niż goście. Stał przed nim czarny kot z czerwonymi oczami skacząc z radości i krzycząc-znalazłem go, wreszcie go znalazłem. Ale kogo znalazłeś? zapytał zdumiony Arien. jak to kogo...To ty nic nie wiesz? osłupiał kot. Nie. odpowiedział Arien Na prawdę nic? Naciskał kot. Nie. Nic? Nie. Na pewno? Nic. Ani trochę? Nie. Na sto procent? Nie! krzyknął Arien. Czyli... Nie jesteś Arien Belkin? zapytał kot a jego radość znikła. Jestem, ale nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Odpowiedział Arien. Jesteś wybrańcem. odparł kot.Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem, jestem Kimiko. eeeeeeeeee... witaj Kimiko. Ale, o co chodziło z tym wybrańcem. To ty nie wiesz kim jest wybraniec? Nie. Naprawde nic? Nie. Nic? Nie. Na pewno? Ah! nie zaczynaj od nowa! Krzyknął Arien. Dobra wyjaśnie ci to na miejscu powiedział Kimiko i połżył mu łape na ręce i nagle okrążyła ich ciemność. pojawili się w pokoju nie wiadomo gdzie. Arien chciał zapytać się Kimiko gdzie są lecz zauważył że wokół niego zebrali się ludzie i wpatrywali w niego.Odwrócił się do Kimiko ale zamiast kota ujrzał nastolatka wyglądającego na 15lat. -A więc udało ci się Kimiko- powiedziała kobieta odziana w biały struj i z czarno niebieskimi włosami. -Ale o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?- spytał Arien. -Nie wyjaśniłeś mu?-zapytała kobieta gniewnie patrząc na Kimiko. -Ano nie-odparł Kimiko. -Czy jesteś wybrańcem?-zwróciła się do niego kobieta. -Ale kim jesteś.-zapytał Arien. -Jestem Cori.- odpowiedziała kobieta. -Ja Altair Kimiko Gini Ezio Diabello Angelo i Shanti tworzymy grupe wojowników żywiłów, kjedyś był z nami jeszcze Raiwen i Lokir ale Raiwen zprzeciwił się i zabił Lokira oraz zabrał część naszych mocy aby móc nimi władać.- -To ja miałem zginąć- powiedział Kimiko-Raiwen we mnie żócił zatruty sztylet ale Lokir mnie uratował ceną własnego życia. -musiż powstrzymać Raiwena zanim zaniesie kamienie z naszymi mocami do Darkaja.-Powiedziała Cori.-Jeśli to mu się uda, Darkaj nas zniszczy. -Musiż natychmiast rozpocząć trening-powiedziała blondynka stojąca obok Cori. -Jaki trening?-zapytał Arien. -Musiż się nauczyć jak kontrolować żywjoły.-powiedziała blondynka- Kimiko ci nie powiedział? - -Nie-odpowiedział Arien Kobieta spojżała gniewnie na Kimiko a jej włosy zmieniły kolor na czerwony. -Dlaczego mu nie powiedziałeś?-zwruciła się do Kimiko. -Bo nie było czasu.-odpowiedział Kimiko -Jak to nie było czasu?-zapytała kobieta -bo nie- -Jak to- -Wiesz o co chodzi Shanti- -chyba zaczynam rozumieć- -Musiż zacząć trening -zwruciła się do Ariena. P.S Errain nzywa się teraz Altair Gdy Arien się obudził i zjadł śniadanie kazano mu iść razem z Eziem, młodym chłopakiem odzianym w biały struj. Nie sprzeciwiał się ponieważ powiedziano mu, że Ezio mu pokarze jak tworzyć i kontrolować błyskawice. -To tutaj- powiedział Ezio gdy weszli do wielkiej sali. Arien rozejżał się wokuł siebie i zauwarzył że sala jest podzielona na kilka części o rużnych długościach a w każdej z nich były były nisko rozciągniente liny. -Awięc tak-żekł Ezio-By tworzyć błyskawice musiż się skupić i pomyśleć o błyskawisy, naprężyć dłoń poczym ją rozlużnić, następnie trzeba znów ją naprężyć by znikła.Musiż przeskoczyć nad tymi linami- -Ale jak - zapytal Arien- -Musiż użyć błyskawicy-odpowiedział Ezio-siła uderzenia odepcha cię dzięki czemu będziesz mugł przeskorzyć. -No to lece.- powiedział Arien po czym skoczył i wykonał to co kazał mu zrobić Ezio. Błyskawica nie była zbyt mocna ale Arien zdołał pszeskoczyć przez pierwsze liny lecz gdy sprubował przeskoczyć przez następne już w połowie drogi zachaczył nogą o line i upadł. -Naraźe dobrze ci idzie-powiedziałEzio-Byłbym szczeże zdiwiony gdyby udało ci się przeskoczyć przes te drugie liny. Gdy wychodzili z sali Arien zauwarzył że Ezio wchodzi do pokoju obok sali treningowej a na dżwiach była wystawiona tabliczka. -Co tam jest naoisane-zapytał Arien -Ach,to moje stare motto którym się kierowałem i dzięki niemu jestem asassynem.-odpowiedział Ezio-"Przyśęgłem zemste tym co zdradzili moją rodzine. Jestem Ezio Auditore da Firenze...Jestem assasinem,, Rozdział 2 Walka tytanów Arien trenował przez wiele mieśęcy aż w końcu wojownicy uznali że jest gotów. -Ale na co jestem gotowy?-zapytał Arien . -Puziniej ci wyjaśnimy.-odpowiadali Nagle w sufit udeżyła kula ognia niszcząc go. -Na to jestem gotowy?-zapytał -Nie.-odpowiedziała Cori i zaczeła gasić ogień mocą wody a Arien jej pomógł. -O co chodzi? -Chyba Raiwen nas znalazł-odpowiedziała.-zawiadom innych. Arien krzyknoł wuld patrząc na dziure w dachu. Wiatr wystrzelił go troche za mocno więc strzelił błyskawicą za siebie, przywołał do swojej ręki kamień, wybił nim górne okno w kuchni, wylądował na stole i krzyknoł. -Raiwen nas znalazł!- -Gdzie jest?-zapytał Kimiko -W sanktuarium!-odpowiedział i wszyscy wyruszyli na walke. Raiwen pokonywał wojowników jeden po drugim z nie wyobrażalną łatwością.Podobnie do Ariena władał wszystkimi żywiołami.Arien podkrad ł sie za niego i uderzył go w plecy ale jego sejmitar się złamał. -metal?-zakpił Raiwen-tylko na tyle cię stać?- Po tych słwach tupnoł. Wszystkich poza Altairem i Arienem zwaliło z nóg,w Altaira strzelił kulą ognia a Ariena powalił na ziemie jednym ciosem.Właśnie miał go trafićw serce lecz wystrzelił ku niermu seimitar,zablokował atak Raiwena i wylądował w dłoni Ariena. Arien wstał i zaczeła się walka. Nagle Raiwen wystrzelił ku niemu zostawiając małe roznięcie na lewym ramieniu,po czym wrucił na swoją porzednią pozycje wytrącając mu z dłoni niedawno nabyty seimitar ale on zatoczył łuk i wbił się w plecy Raiwena przewracając go.Seimitar wylądował w dłoni Ariena a on krzyknoł yol sturn ahrak ruzzak sturn '' i z nieba zaczeły ztrzelać błyskawice i kule ognia.Arien był cały zdyszany gdyż włożył w to zaklęcie całą swoją energie. Podszedł do Raiwena i zmachnoł się sejmitarem lecz Raiwen znikł a zamiast niego pojawił się kruk.Arien sprubował dośęgnąć kruka ale on był za wysoko.Kruk zamienił się spowrotem w Raiwena i opadł na ziemie a w powietrzu wystrzelił ku Arienowi czarny sznur który ciasno go związał i podniósł do góry. Kimiko podniósł się i rzucił w Raiwena kataną.Raiwen bez problemu wyparował ten atak ale jego czar przestał działać i Arien opadł na ziemie i wykożystał nieuwage Raiwena, uderzając go w plecy.Raiwen upadł na ziemie a Arien się zamachnoł, ale Raiwen zamienił się w kruka i wzleciał do góry. -Nie tylko ty potrafisz latać!-Krzyknoł Arien zamieniając się w smoka. Do kruka podleciał czarny smok o zielono czerwonych oczach. Oczy miał bardzo dziwne, w postaci smoka i człowieka jego oczy zmieniały kolor w zalerzności od nastroju.Gdy był szczęśliwy lub w normalnym nastroju były zielone,jak był zły były czerwone,kiedy był zdziwiony miały kolor pomarańczowy, a gdy był smutny były niebieskie. Kruk odleciałtroche i spojrzał w oczy Ariena. Arien znalazł się w czarnym pokoju. Gdzieś z przodu zobaczył dwie osoby ubrane na biało, rozpoznał w nich znajome postaće,to byli jego rodzice. -Mamo.-powiedział Arien -tato. -I ty śmiesz tak się do nas zwracać!-kszykneła Cristina,matka Ariena-po tym jak nas zostawiłeś! -Pszecież mogłeś urzyć swojej mocy i nas uratować!-krzyknoł Alberti,ojciec Ariena. -Ale ja...-zaczoł Arien. -Ty,ty i ty!- krzykneła matka Ariena-tylko ty, a my to co! Arien wyciągnoł sejmitar i jednym cieńciem przećoł oba duchy kture zmieniły się w mgłe, po czym przez nią przeszedł i pchnoł w ściane która była przed nim. Pokój zniknoł i Arien znów był w sanktuarium,nie był już smokiem a i tak leciał 50m nad ziemią,jego sejmitar tkwił w skrzydle Raiwena.Wyciągnoł go i uderzył rękojeścią drugiego seimitara w czoło Raiwena.Raiwen zmienił się w człowieka i wraz z Arienem upadł na ziemie.Szybko wstał i uderzył pięścią w ziemie,wystrzeliła z niej lawa, która zmieniła się w smoka i ruszyła ku Arienowi -'' iiz buld!-''kszyknoł Arien-''vund! Przed Arienem pojawiła się ściana lodu, w którą uderzył smok rostapiając ją, ale zmieniła się ona w wode i spadła na smoka zmieniając go w kamień. -Pobawił bym się z tobą dłurzej, ale musze już lecieć- powiedział Raiwen- bewilderment ''-''w kierunku Ariena polećało zielone światło i stracił przytomność Rozdział 3 Ucieczka Arien obudził się w leśe, obok niego leżał Kimiko z kataną wbitą w brzuch. Wstał i zobaczył że Cori i Altair budują schronienie z ziemi i lodu , Giny sadzi i przyśpiesza rośnięcie drzew, by zrobić kamuflaż a Ezio błyskawicami rozpala ognisko. Arien wstał i podrzedł do nich by im pomóc. -już się obudziłeś?-zapytała Shanti tworząc wiatr by nikt nie dotarł do ich kryjów. - tak, długo byłem nieprzytomny?- -Z godzine.-odpowiedziała Shanti -Co?-co się stało z Raiwenem?- -Ukradł nam mape kryształów żywiołów i uciekł.To twoje?-Zapytała Shanti wskazując na papier leżący na ziemi- Arien schylił się, podniusł papier i przeczytał Plan lekcji Poniedźałek 5:00 ogień 7:00 elektryczność 9:00 szermierka 13:00 lód 15:00 woda 16:00 natura 18:00 ziemia 20:00 transformacja 22:00 język polski 23:00 końec lekcji Wtorek 5:00 szermierka 11:00 transformacja 13:00 metal 15:00 polski 18:00 ogień 20:00 elektryczność 23:00 końec lekcji Środa 5:00 transformacja 8:00 szermierka 11:00 natura 13:00 ziemia 15:00 metal 17:00 lód 19:00 woda 21:00 polski 23:00 końec lekcji Czwartek 5:00 polski 8:30 ogień 13:40 elektryczność 16:00 natura 18:00 szermierka 21:30 skradanie 23:00 końec lekcji Piątek 5:00 kradziesz 10:00 szermierka 14:00 otwieranie zamków 20:10 elektryczność 21:00 transformacja 22:00 polski 23:00 końec lekcji Sobota 5:00 wspinaczka 16:20 kradzież 18:00 skradanie 23:00 końec lekcji Niedziela 6:00 otwierańe zamków 9:00 skradańe 16:10 wspinaczka 20:00 alchemia 22:00 koniec lekcji -Po co ucze się polskiego?- -Uczysz się go bo większość naszych misji będzie w polsce.- -skończyłam-powiedziała po kilku godzinach Giny -ja też-powiedziała Shanti -i my- dał się słyszeć głos Altaira -ja jeszcze kończe-powiedział Ezio. -to ja pujde poszukać jakichś owoców do jedzenia.-powiedział Arien idąc do lasu Szedł chwile lecz nic nie znalazł, nagle coś zasyczało i pojawił sie dym. Po chwili w powietrzu świsnoł miecz, Arien pchnoł seimitaremw w miejsce obok miecza ale w nic nie trafił. -''wuld''- krzyknoł Arien rozwiewając dym Nagle pojawił się szarowłosy chłopak.Skoczył na Ariena i pchnoł swojim srebrnym mieczem, ale Arien zablokował atak iwystrzelił w jego strone kule ognia. Przeciwnikowi udało się uniknąć płomieni i pojawiła się różowowłosa dziwczyna, która żuciła w niego dwoma stalowym kulami które po uderzeniu w ziemie eksplodowały. -Becka!- krzyknoł szarowłosy -Wiem co robić Ash!-odkrzykneła Becka Becka zaczeła rzucać w niego bombami które co chwile pojawiały się jej w rękach a Ash tworzył takie same z dymu. ku zdziwieniu Ariena te też wybuchały z taką samą mocą. Arien skupił się, przypominając sobie słowa Giny która mówiła, że karzdy wojownik żywiołów morze zmieniać się w dwa stworzenia. Po chwili stworzył swoją iluzie zmienił się w salamandre i przebiegł na drugą strone pola walki, i przemienił się w człowieka, po czym zamroził Asha i Becke, ale nagle coś błysneło i Arien stracił przytomność. Rozdział 4 Aexes Arien obudził się w obozie wojowników żywiołów. Gdy wyszedł podsłuchał kawłek rozmowy Shanti i Cori. -jest gotowy- powiedział Shanti -Powiedz mu- wtedy zauwarzyły że Arien się ocknoł. -Hej już się obudziłeś-powiedziała Shanti a Cori posłała jej świdrujące spojrzenie-muszę ci coś powiedzieć, pamiętasz że Raiwen odebrał nam moce kamieniami dusz, e kamieńe rozsypały się po całym świecie, i my wiemy gdzie jest kamień ognia. -Gdzie?-spytał Arien -w Mondzeron-odpowiedziała Shanti-to miasto położone niedaleko stąd -To lećmy tam -mieliśmy taki zamiar, ale przez twój wypadek. -Dam rade. Po chwili wszyscy byli gotowi więc odlecieli używając mocy żywiołów i transwormacji.zatrzymali przed miastem by nie wzbudzać podejżeń,a następnie udali się do zamku króla Mondzeron. Gdy weszli do środka i król zauważyl że są uzbrojeni strażnicy żucili się na nich ale Arien szybko włożył ręce do kieszenii i obrucił się posyłając we wszystkie strony noże, a te trafiły prosto w swe cele. Po chwili wszyscy strażnicy upadli z łaskotem na ziemie Ach... jeśli coś ma się zrobić dobrze,to trzeba to zrobić samemu.-mówiąc to uderzył berłem z kamieniem ognia w podłoge, a z tej zaczeły się pojawiać magma i ogień.Cori i Arien prubowali je zgasic ale woda na nie nie działała, wiec zaczeli uciekac, lecz Arien się potknoł i wpadł do szczeliny w ziemi z której wypływała magma. Za pomocą magji wiatru uratował się pszed upadkiem i głatko wylądował na ziemi. Był w jakiejś jaskini a w okół niego były kościotrupy jeden z nich miał w ręce sejmitar z napisem ,,Aexes'. Gdy podszedł do niego ten orzył i stanoł przed Arienem, był od niego wszszy i bardziej umięśniony, wydawało się że Arien nie ma rzadnych szans, ale to tylko pozory. Po chwili w kierunku kościotrupa poleciały lodowe kolce, ale ten tylko podniusł sejmitar a wiatr zmienił kierunek lotu kolców. Następnie skoczył na Ariena ale on stworzył wokół siebie wir i odepchnoł atak po krótkiej chwili Arien znajdował się w powietrzu i pchnoł swojego wroga w kark, zabrał mu broń i odleciał za pomocą magii wiatru Rozdział 5 potęga żywiołów Znalazł się spowrotem w centrum Mondzeron, okolica była całkowicie spalona a pośrud tych płomieni stał Arik król Mondzeron. nadal chcesz walczyć?- zapytał Arik z pszyjemnością-odpowiedział Arien i skoczył na niego prubując zaatakować go w kark, ale otoczyły go ogień i ostrza Ariena się od niego odbiły a on uderzył go berłem w którym był kamień ognia, odrzuciło go w bok i uderzył w ściane.Aexes rozbłysł a Ariena otoczyła niebieska aura , poczuł się pewniej i użył drugiego sekretnego czaru którego nauczył go Altair. -dovah fus 5-krzyknoł Arien a jego dłonie otoczyła magia wzmacniająca- Arien skoczył na Arika i zamachnoł się sejmitarami ale ten odskoczył więc Arien zaatakował go strumienami wody które, ku jego zdziwieniu były o wiele silniejsze niż zawsze Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania